


Summer (Estate)

by twentydunpilots (blurredface)



Series: The Four Seasons (Le Quattro Stagioni) [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyler and Josh really love each other, i was listening to Vivaldi and this happened, joshler - Freeform, love declaration, smut mention but it's not descriptive, the four seasons - Freeform, this is just really short descriptive writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/twentydunpilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loves Josh. Josh loves Tyler. They both love each other more than anything.</p><p>and I still suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer (Estate)

Josh was like waves on a beach to Tyler. Always there, but sometimes distant. Josh was like the hot sand that blanketed the ground at a beach. Smooth, but still burning. Josh was like the hot sun on a summer day, bright, but sometimes annoying.

Tyler couldn’t get enough of Josh, his kisses reminded him of ice cream on a hot day. They were like the cherry on top of a sundae, sweet, sometimes sloppy, and just a little bit over the top. But Tyler didn’t mind.

On the rare occasion where he and Josh would have a fight (or disagreement, as Josh called it), Tyler would feel like Josh had turned cold as ice water, his words burning Tyler’s brain like the burn of the ice as it slipped down his throat.

Josh was as beautiful as the sunsets over the ocean as the two would lay entangled in one anothers embrace, not wanting to let go of the perfect moments together. Tyler longed for those nights, where he would lay on the elder’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as it contradicted with the crashing of the waves. Tyler always loved how Josh’s hair seemed to match with the sunset, the sky colors of red and orange, but he thought that it would never be as beautiful as Josh’s hair.

When Tyler and Josh decided to show each other how very much in love they were, they would both end up sweaty, like after mowing the lawn or going on a long run, except they'd both feel so much more euphoric. The love they shared was so hot, and sweet, and cool, all at once. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

Tyler was sure that his love for Josh was so deep that even the oceans were jealous, and he hoped that Josh knew just how much he felt this way.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened after seeing a tumblr post, and also because I was listening to the four seasons by Vivaldi. I don't actually know Italian, either, I used google translate because that's the language of the original concerto.


End file.
